The Ghost
by bluebell87
Summary: OK, basically in the summer before Harrys forth year he has an accident, and afterwards his veiws of the world change. Dark lord potter, HPTR, plus other pairings. SLASH I'm going for the dark witty, please review
1. Chapter 1

It was the second week of the summer holidays and harry was bored.

Even though the Dursleys were now too scared to punish him, for fear of Sirius, they had no problems with locking him in his room and hoping he'd disappear. On this day however they couldn't.

Petunia had found an ant infestation in the kitchen and so they were having the house fumigated just to make sure all ants died. Of course this meant everyone having to leave the house, including Harry.

The Dursleys had tried to persuade the fumigators to just lock him in his bedroom, but they had threatened t call the police if the boy wasn't taken. Harry of course would have preferred to be left in the room: at least that was Dumbledore might come and help him.

But no, he was taken and put in the back seat of the car next to Dudley.

The Dursleys drove for about twenty minutes, until they reached a small restaurant in the country.

"You boy will sit in there and pretend you don't exist. We don't want any of your funny business here" Harry was only too happy to oblige his uncle, and so sank lower into the seat and began to daydream about being back at Hogwarts with his friends.

It was because of that that he didn't see the familiar figure standing at the bend in the road, nor did he see the flash of light that indicated a spell had been fired. In fact he didn't notice anything as his world had gone black.

Dudley screamed and started trying to open his car door. Petunia turned around to see what the matter was, and then also burst out screaming. Vernon Dursley had no idea what had gotten the other two so worked up, and instantly began to blame the boy.

"What have you done freak?" He looked in his wing mirror, and froze.

In that moment of pure horror and disbelief no-one noticed the Tesco delivery truck that had just run a red light because the driver was on the phone. The lorry ran straight into the Dursleys.

As the bystanders recovered from the shock people started to run forwards. However in that time the fuel in the car has caught alight and the car exploded, sending debris twenty foot into the air.

Malfoy stood and watched all of this happen. He took out a small mirror and spoke into it. "Everything went as planned. We're coming back now," and with that he walked away, meeting a small group of clocked figures and the limp body of a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen of the burrow was silent.

"Wh-What d'you mean?" Mrs Weasley was frozen on the spot, and couldn't believe what her husband was telling her. "It can't be true. Please Arthur, please say it isn't true!"

"I'm sorry Molly," tears brimmed in his eyes. "I saw the wreck myself. He's dead! I've called Dumbledore and the others. I wanted to tell them myself. We can tell the children at the same time."

"The children?" Molly stood and looked out the window. Her children and Hermione were all playing in the garden together. "How can we tell them? How…How will they cope? I-I don't think…" and with that she ran out the room, tears running down her face.

Mr Weasley sighed. He had been told what had happened to Harry a few hours before. It had taken him a long time to recover. He had been in charge of checking the scene as he was head of the muggle department; he thought he would be haunted by the image of the burnt out car for the rest of his life. There was no way anyone survived.

He sat down. Half an hour later the others arrived. They had no idea of what had happened, as the ministry was trying to keep it quiet. Dumbledore walked in, talking to Minerva, and followed by a black dog who transformed into Sirius as soon as he was inside the burrow. Behind him walked Remus and Severus. They were all talking among themselves, smiling and laughing, without a care in the world.

Arthur sat, stony faced, in the corner of the room. The kids had followed everyone in, and were welcoming everyone, assuming that their mother had invited them for dinner or such.

"Ah, Arthur. How are you? By the-" Dumbledore started talking to Arthur, unaware of the silent tears that covered his face. However at the sound of the professors voice Arthur had turned to look at him, and Dumbledore had noticed the puffy eyes. "My dear man, what's wrong?"

At the tone in Dumbledore's voice the entire room turned to look at Arthur, and since they were all paying attention Mr Weasley thought this the best time to tell them.

"Th-there's been an ac-accident," Mr Weasley manage to choke out before he lost his emotions once again. As if sensing this moment of suspension Percy Weasley chose this second to run through the waiting crowd, bowling a few of them over, and straight into his father's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Dad, I-I saw it. It was-it was" was all he could manage before once again crumbling into a shaking wreck.

Those watching couldn't believe their eyes. Percy never showed emotion, and certainly never to his father like that. Whatever was coming was bad, and they could all feel it.

It was Hermione who had the courage to speak first, and so asked as simply as she could "What's happened?"

"There was an accident, and Ha-Harry…he's dead." Silence. No-one could believe what he had said. No-one was willing to believe that Harry Potter, their friend and saviour was dead. Except Severus. For him he was finally free from a vow he had made Lilly Potter, and he planned on using his freedom soon.

"How?" With that one word the silence was broken, and suddenly everyone was moving, talking or crying.

"Who killed him?" "How did he die?" "Are you sure he's dead?" "Why didn't he fight them?" and of course the inevitable howls of pain from both Sirius and Remus. With all the fuss no-one noticed the smirking potions professor leaving the burrow and aparating away.

"He wasn't killed. He was in the back of a car, and a lorry ran into the side of them. The car flipped over and exploded. Everyone inside…" Once again Arthur broke off and, still holding Percy, sat down on the sofa.

Half an hour later they were still in shock, and several of them had collapsed in sorrow. Remus steered Sirius into one of the back bedrooms and they fell asleep. Mrs Weasley hadn't reappeared and so Mr Weasley went off to check on her. Minerva was comforting Hermione and Ginny as they cried into each other's shoulders. Ron, the twins and Percy were all sitting around the table silently, with Dumbledore at the head of the table. It had been assumed that Severus had returned to Hogwarts.

He hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He could barely see anything as the only light in the room came from a small window in the wall, but what he could see was horrific.

He was standing in a small stone room, with shackles on the walls and skeletons littering the floor. There was also what appeared to be a mirror on the other side of the room, which was angled in such a way that the reflection of Harry seemed to be lying down. Other than himself there was no living person in the room.

Harry looked at his reflection. He was a bit dirty but not injured. He tried to remember what had happened but all he could remember was sitting in the car.

"Maybe I fell asleep," he thought before turning back to his reflection. He gulped. He had been too busy looking at his body and limbs to notice his face, or more his eyes.

They were closed. "I don't understand. They can't be closed, I'm using them. What's going on here?" He muttered to himself. He tried to move his arms, but the reflections' arms didn't move, neither did it when Harry walked forwards. He reached out, expecting to find a cold glassy surface, but instead found air.

"OK, so that's not me…lets think…logical explanations. One: I'm dreaming," He pinched himself. "Ouch. Right, umm number two…" He gulped again, "I've been cloned! Talk about Star Trek!"

He walked over to what he considered to be his clone and, not so gently, poked it.

It didn't move. That's not to say that it didn't wake up, but more that Harrys finger passed right through the clone.

"What the fuck?" Harry tried again, and his finger again went straight through. He tried poking himself and, in his stomachs opinion, his finger was real enough. "Ahhh crap, that can't be good."

At that moment the room to the door opened and Peter Pettigrew walked in. He stumbled up to the body of Harry and used his wand to levitate it out the room, all the while not hearing, or feeling, Harrys cried and punches.

Harry, confused as hell, followed him out the room, still trying to hurt him. His body was levitated into a deserted grave yard, where Lucius Malfoy and some hooded figures waited. Pettigrew lay Harry down on top of a crib, and walked over to a cauldron.

Harry stood next to his limp body, searching it with his eyes for a wand. He was surprised when he heard a voice say from inside Peters' robes "Is it ready?"

The hooded figures moved themselves into a circle around the cauldron and Harrys' body, and Peter stuttered a yes, while reaching into his robes and removing what Harry took to be a puppet.

Harry had had enough and started yelling at everyone there. He turned to walk away but froze when he heard the puppets voice say "Don't go now Potter, the fun's just starting!" And cackling madly.

The voice may have changed since he last heard it used by a sixteen year old, but the laugh hadn't.

Harry spun around, just in time to see Wormtail cut his hand. "Hey!" he yelled out, forgetting that Wormtail couldn't hear him.

"It's pointless trying to contact them Potter; to them you are not even a ghost. They can't hear, see, smell or touch you." And with that the puppet dropped into the cauldron and sank.

Harry stood there watching the cauldron, and gasped as a body formed under the bubbling surface. He stared as the snake like face of Voldermort emerged and everyone in the circle dropped to their knees.

Voldermort turned to face the frozen boy, and smiled at the look of terror on Harrys face.

Snape chose that moment to walk forwards towards the dark lord. "My Lord."

"You may speak"

"I know you have doubted me in the past, and I am sorry for my disgraces. I have changed My Lord, and I offer you a gift to show my loyalty." With that he held forwards a vial of dark purple liquid. "I found this potion in a book. It should restore your face to its ummm…old appearance." Snape didn't want to insult the dark lord by saying human appearance, or something. It would be just his luck if the dark lord liked his face that way.

Voldermort turned to Snape and took the vial. "You are forgiven. Now all of you go!"

With that everyone apparated back to their homes, or walked back into Riddle Manor.

"So Potter, you and I need to have a little chat." He pointed his wand at Harrys' body and levitated it inside the house, followed by Voldermort and the discombobulated ghost-ish thing that was Harrys' consciousness.

* * *

OK, so that is the introduction bit done. I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

* * *

Harry opened his eyes; he was getting a bit sick of waking up in un-explained places. In his opinion the only good time of waking up in un-explained places was when it was the result of alcohol and a very sexy witch or wizard!

The first thing that Harry saw was a ceiling. "Well at least it's not stone…" He thought. "Wait: why would it be stone?"

After a second of pondering why he thought the ceiling would be stone he concluded that it but be the result of constantly waking up in the stone potions classrooms after causing explosions.

He tried to move his head, to try to work out where he was, but found he couldn't move anything. "This can't be good…" Then it hit him. "That smell! I'm in the infirmary! No doubt I was on the quiditch pitch performing amazingly as always when I had an accident; I mean that's what normally happens!"

He was just starting to relax, safe in the knowledge that Madam Pomfrey would be fussing over him soon enough when he heard a voice. He recognised that voice, and he didn't like it, which confused him because he should. Dumbledore had always been kind to him, and looked after him, so why now did the sound of his voice make Harrys' blood boil? He closed his eyes.

"How is the boy doctor?"

"We don't know. From what we can tell he has been treated very badly; he had a few fractured ribs, and a broken leg, but nothing to serious."

Harry was mentally laughing. He could have diagnosed that; it's not like he hadn't felt that pain before. He predicted that there were three fractured ribs, his leg was snapped in two places, and his ring finger on his left hand was…well, it wasn't there.

Harrys' eyes snapped open. Why wasn't his finger there? Surely the professors had found it on the pitch. Or was some deluded student holding it prisoner as a good luck charm: the name Colin Creevy sprang to mind!

"The problem, Albus, is his mind. It would appear that a very strong memory charm has been place on him, and it's so powerful that we are not sure he will even remember who he is, and it's too far imbedded into his mind for us to remove without damaging him further. "

At the news Albus sighed. "Thank you Dr Rept. Please could you inform me of any change in his condition?"

"Of course."

Harry had once again closed his eyes; he didn't want anyone to notice he was awake until he had figured out what had happened. He had completely forgotten his missing finger, and was too busy trying to work out what had happened.

"OK, so it's not a quiditch accident, so what's the last thing I remember?" He thought back, and found his last memory was of getting on the train home for the summer. "So something must have happened over the summer. Great, why can't I just have one normal year without some weirdo turning up and trying to kill me? I mean at least last year I didn't have to fight Voldermort, but I still had to fight the dementors. Bloody Fudge and his minions. I swear that man causes more trouble that Voldie! And at least Voldermort is up front about wanting to kill me!"

Harry was so absorbed in his own mind that he hadn't heard the door to his room open, and was only aware of someone's presence when they leaned down and stroked the hair off his face.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I should have taken you away with me! I shouldn't have left you with those muggles!" It was Sirius. He had changed his face to look like someone else, but Harry recognised his voice. "I wasn't there to help your parents and then I let them take you as well! Please Harry, if you can hear me give me a sign!"

"Oh here we go" Harry thought, but he wanted Sirius to be the first person to know he was ok. He quietly whispered Sirius's name.

"Harry?" Sirius looked up. "Harry, can you hear me?"

Harrys' eyes flickered open. "My God," he thought, "I am a great actor!"

"Sweet Merlin! You're alive!" The man started jumping up and down, with a huge grin on his face. "I-I gotta go get a nurse. I'll be right back, ok? Just-just stay there!"

"Like I'd be going anywhere!" Harry was mentally smirking at his god-father's stupid choice of words.

A minute later Sirius ran back into the room, looking a little dazed, with six nurses in tow. When he had shouted that Harry Potter had opened his eyes he had found himself in a stampede of young nurses, running towards the room.

Half an hour later Harry was propped up in bed, feeling very annoyed. The doctors had checked him, and told him that he would be fine, although it would take a while until his head cleared, and he had full control of his muscles. After that Sirius had been usurer out of the room and the nurses had attacked…well not literally. They had insisted that after all that time lying in bed he would be dirty and needed to change this bed robes.

They had tried to take his clothes off, but he had threatened them with legal charges, until they left the room. He was quite comfy in his clothes.

He had just thrown out another nurse who had tried to sneak back in when the doors once again opened and someone ran in. He was about to scream at them, when he realised it was Remus and Sirius was following behind him with his altered face.

"Oh Harry. I can't believe you're OK! We all thought you were dead, but then they found you, and-and…" He trailed off and started sobbing.

"I'm ok Remus, but would you please tell me what happened? I can't remember anything, and, if you don't mind me asking, where the fuck is my finger?!"

"Oh," Remus was taken aback but Harrys' outburst, but quickly recovered. "The thing is Harry, we don't know what happened to you. We were hoping that you could tell us, but apparently you can't remember either…"

"Haven't you got any leads? What about the Dursleys? Maybe they saw them…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Harry, the Dursleys are dead. They died in a car accident. We thought you had died as well…"

"What?! They're dead?" Harry was shocked, but was surprisingly un-upset. However he acted his part; and the others in the room looked on in sympathy. After a minute he seemed to have composed himself and asked again whether there were any lead.

"Well…there is one thing, but you're not gonna like it…"

"What do you mean?" Harry was starting to get nervous.

"Well…" Remus trailed off and lifted Harrys' arm up off them bed. He rolled Harrys' left sleeve down.

"You're kidding me…" Harry started at the mark left on his arm. "I'm a death eater?"

* * *

Thank you for all you reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I don't think I'm gonna be able to up-date tomorrow as I'm on a course and have a lot of coursework to do, however I'll try my best! Plz keep reviewing! and feel free to send in any surgestions you have for the plot!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"You're kidding me…" Harry started at the mark left on his arm. "I'm a death eater?"

"Now Harry, just because you have to mark doesn't mean..." Sirius trailed off at the look on Harrys face. "What?"

"I was just wondering how long I was gone for" Harry murmured. The fact was that finding the dark mark on his arm didn't actually horrify him. It was almost like he already knew it would be there, but he didn't. Or at least he didn't think he did…

Anyway, Harry really didn't want to talk about it, and so was trying to steer the conversation away from the mark. Remus picked up on this, and so promptly started telling Harry all about what had happened.

"I'm not all too sure about what caused the crash, they think your uncle was drunk, because he was veering all over the road. Anyway the ministry always keeps an eye on muggle accidents, just in case they involve wizards, and in this case when an accident involving your uncle's car was reported the ministry was instantly notified. As soon as they found out there had been a car accident they sent for some Aurors' and Mr Weasley, as he's head of the muggle artefacts department. They went to the scene, to see if you were OK, or if the crash had actually been caused by death eaters, but they couldn't find any magic traces, and there was no reason to think you'd survived…"

Harry was shocked. He could remember getting into the car, and driving along, but then everything went black.

"There was no official report about your death, as Fudge wanted to keep it quiet, but news was spreading. Arthur told us about the accident, but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone else. After a while Fudge had to make a public report, so he called a press conference. Everyone was just arriving when there was a report of the dark mark being in the sky over the world Quiditch Cup championships. The Aurors were sent out, and when they came back they were carrying you with them. For some reason the death eaters had left you in the ruins.

"We think that you had managed to escape, but that one of them had cast the memory charm at the last minute, because when the Aurors found you there was someone standing above you with their wand out." Remus paused here to see how Harry was taking all this. He could see the tears in Harrys eyes as he gently held his left hand, gazing at where his finger would be.

Sirius could see how Remus was struggling, and so walked up behind him and gave him a hug.

"We're really sorry Harry. We should have been there for you! But you're here now, well most of you…" Harry smiled. Sirius always knew how to make him laugh.

"So…what's been happening?" Remus and Sirius filled Harry in on all the recent events, who had won the quiditch world cup, and what stupid things Fudge had been up to. When the visiting time was up it took three nurses and Remus to drag Sirius away.

Once they had left Harry got back to thinking. He had just started pondering again why the dark mark hadn't shocked him, when he realised that only Remus, Sirius and Goat-man (aka Dumbledore) had visited him.

"Those gits! Why haven't Ron and Hermione visited? I thought we were friends! Bloody selfish bastards" Harry mumbled on about what pathetic friends he had for quite a while longer. So involved was he in his mumbling that he didn't notice the quiet ruffling sounds over by the window. It was when he heard a muffled snigger that he looked up.

"Errr…dam, I'm trying to think of something original and brave to say, but all I got is who's there?"

Another laugh. "Come on Harry, surely you can do better!"

"Hey, I tried! So who are you?!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Oh, so for me to be generic is wrong, but for you it's fine? Hypocrite!" Harry didn't know why, but he felt so at home with whomever the voice belonged to. It was like subconsciously he knew who it was, but something was stopping him from realising it, but whoever it was he trusted them.

"Good point. How you feeling?" It was amazing how much concern three words could convey.

The worry took Harry by surprise and he instantly wanted to comfort the voice. "I-I'm fine. Well, I'm missing a finger…and two weeks of memory, but other than that…well there's the broken bones and bruises…I'm not helping here, am I?" Harry gave a nervous giggle.

"No, not really," there was a pause and then suddenly "I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry," and he was gone. Harry sat there for a long time wondering what the voice had meant.

Eventually he fell into a deep and confusing sleep. He saw many images of places he had never been, and faces he vaguely recognised. They flashed before him eyes so fast that he couldn't even register the images. However when he woke up ten hours later he couldn't remember any of them, and he wasn't sure if the voice had even been real.

He was just about to get up for the toilet when the doors burst open. He was sure that if that the doors were gonna fall off their hinges soon if that kept happening.

"Harry dear! We were so worried! Are you OK? Do you need anything? Here, let me fluff that pillow for you-" Molly led the Weasley clan into the room, followed by almost everyone Harry knew. Of course for Harry this really wasn't helpful, as he had a gown on, and needed the loo but didn't want to show everyone his butt.

Harry was saved by the bell, or more the hot blonde nurse who ushered everyone out. Molly gave the poor girl an evil glare; she was convinced that the nurse was trying to seduce Harry because there was no way that cleavage was natural.

The nurse checked Harry over quickly and then Harry went to the loo. He was just walking out of the door leading back to his room when he felt a wand pressed against his side. He spun around and came face to face with a disfigured man with some form of motorised eye. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Potter. How are you today? Oh, by the way you're under arrest."

"Fuck!"

"I was just gonna say the same thing. Now if you wouldn't mind please get dressed, and act scared."

* * *

I'm really sorry it took me this long to up-date. I got behind on work and then everything else happened. Also sorry this chapter wasn't very good, and didn't really answer any of your questions, but it's sorta like the bridge between the foundations and the good bits...I think. Any way plz review! TTFN


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Mr Potter, you are on trial because allegations have been made that you are a death eater. How do you plead?"

Harry just sat there with his mouth open, not sure whether to laugh or cry.

"An answer please, Mr Potter!" Fudge was in a foul mood. First he had lost the best assistant he had had in a long time. Then it turned out his wife was having an affair with some night-bus conductor, who had promptly been arrested and convicted of being a death eater, and now Harry Potter had the audacity to look at him like he was a complete idiot. That boy was gonna pay!

"I umm…not guilty?" Harry was totally bewildered. He had just been having a much needed wank in the toilet, with the image of a certain nurse in his head, and he walked out and found a wand pointed at him. The owner of said wand had made several sarcastic comments, before roughly shoving a bag over his head and walking him out the building. Harry had heard the Weasleys' try to stop the man, but after that they had flooed straight to the ministry. He had then been pushed about, had his wand taken from him, and ended up in a rather uncomfortable chair. Then his bag had been removed and he found himself facing a very sexually frustrated looking Fudge.

At this point said man looked very smug as he whispered something into his neighbour's ear.

Within seconds chains wrapped themselves around Harry's body, and he found a man pulling his left sleeve up. A gasp went around the room as the audience saw the proud dark mark on his arm. Harry simply sat there, with one word going through his head: "shit!"

"Not guilty?" a small giggle "I suppose that's just magic marker?" Fudge was really enjoying this. He had always known that boy was too good to be true, and now he could prove it.

"Do you actually want me to answer that? Oh come on! You all know I was kidnapped for…I don't know how long I was gone. But anyway, I'm also sure that you've got the medical reports that say I lost my memory so I'm not a death eater! They did this to me!"

"Likely story. Why would they have taken the time to mark you when they could have killed you? No, it's more likely that you caused the car crash, ran away and joined the death eaters. Then you accidently got hit at the world cup, and that's how you lost your memory! Isn't that right?"

"Errr no! Why the fuck would I wanna be a death eater? I mean, they killed my parents, they tried to kill me, and they have really bad fashion taste! Wow, that sounded way too gay…" as if the word gay had summoned him Dumbledore walked into the room and addressed Fudge.

"What is the meaning of this? On what charges have you brought Harry in?"

"Are you really that blind old man? Look at his arm," Dumbledore looked "get it now?"

"Could I have a word with you in private?" Dumbledore asked Fudge, and they walked into a private chamber.

They reappeared half an hour later, and Harry was released. Once outside the room Harry turned to ask Dumbledore how he had done that.

"My boy," Harry hated that phrase! "That's my secret. I just have a way with words I guess…"

The truth was that Dumbledore had never lost a court case, but it had nothing to do with what was coming out of his mouth, but more what was coming onto and in it, if you get my drift…

"Now Harry, I'm taking you to the burrow. I've already had your stuff moved there from Privet Drive, although I'm not sure we got it all because there wasn't much. Anyway we can talk later."

They had made their way to the fire places, and Harry flooed away. As he was travelling he pondered what the white liquid in Dumbledore's ear had been. Of course he knew, but he preferred to think his professor had a ear infection.

As expected as soon as he appeared in the front room of the burrow he was bombarded with head headed creatures, many of whom were shrieking or crying.

Various shouts of "Harry, how ya been mate?" or "My god, you're so skinny", etc. were heard throughout the house.

What Harry didn't expect was to see a very nervous looking Percy leaning against the door frame. After a good hour of everyone checking on him and asking him questions he managed to escape to his and Ron's (who he hadn't seen yet) room. He had just sat down on the bed when there was a knock.

Assuming it was Molly, or Ginny he called them in, but when Percy walked in he was suddenly alert.

"I didn't see you at my trial."

"I quit my job."

There was a long silent pause.

"Harry, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." He had whispered the last part, and he was looking at the floor.

Harry really wasn't expecting this. He had never thought he would ever speak to Percy again, let alone be in a room with him silently crying to his shoes.

"Errr…." Harry was just sitting there with his mouth open. "You're forgiven?" He really didn't know what to say. "But…why are you sorry? I mean you seemed so happy at the ministry. What changed?"

"The truth is you did. As a representative for the minister I got sent to the scene of the crash and…I just…I thought you had died, and you hated me. And then I thought that that could have been Mum or Dad or anyone, and I didn't want them to die hating me! So thank you, for showing me that"

After another short silence, in which Harry was trying to suppress giggles, Percy shuffled out of the room.

By this time it was mid-afternoon and Harry was quite tired. It had been a busy day and all he wanted was to sleep. He figured that no-one was going to bother him for a bit, so he lay down on his bed.

He was just drifting off when he heard the voice.

"Busy day Harry?"

"What the fuck? How did you get in here?" Harry sat up to look at the intruder, but found that, even though it was the middle of the day, the room had gone dark. "How do you do that?"

"My secret. How are you today?"

"Tired. I just everyone to leave me alone."

"Well I can go if you want…"

"No! I meant Dumbledore and all that lot. Ron and Hermione still haven't bothered to visit! But...don't leave?"

"I'll never leave you Harry, I promise. I'll always be yours"

And with that Harry fell asleep, a slight hissing sound in his ear.

* * *

Hope you like this. Please review. Can't update tomorrow, maybe not for a couple of days. TTFN


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry opened his eyes. For the first time in ages he knew where he was. It was dark outside, and he couldn't hear anyone moving about. "I must have slept for longer than I thought…the last thing I remember is-"

Harry slowly rolled over, and as he moved he could feel a weight pressing against his ribs. When he had fully rolled over he was facing the other person in his bed, with their arm wrapped around him. He could tell it was a Caucasian male, with shoulder length black hair covering his face. He was just about to move the hair when a smirk passed across the part of the face Harry could see.

The boy still didn't speak, but Harry had lost interest in his hair, and was fascinated with his lips. He slowly moved his hand forwards and with one finger stroked the boy's lips.

The other boy grabbed Harry's hand and kissed his palm.

"Why are you awake Harry? Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired," Harry was still staring at the boy's lips. The boy was smirking and Harry could feel this overwhelming urge to kiss him. As if the boy could sense this he leaned forwards and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.

He then pulled back to see the reaction on Harry's face. Harry was in slight shock.

It wasn't that a boy had kissed him, because he had kissed boys before. The fact was that he knew nothing about this boy. He didn't know what he looked like, or what his name was, or even how old he was.

What he did know however was that this boy had taken his breath away. He felt that he could trust him, but he didn't know why. It was like he had been here before, in this boys arms, but he didn't remember it.

Harry slowly looked up at the boy. His breathing was returning to normal, but as he gazed along the boy's body it caught in his throat. The intruder had a dark blue t-shirt on, why clung to his toned chest and stomach. He then had a pair of black jeans on, which clung to every curve.

The boy heard Harrys breath hitch, and he let out a small giggle. He lowered his face until his mouth was right next to Harrys' ear.

"What's wrong Harry? Didn't realise you were gay?"

Of course Harry did know he was gay, or at least bi. He had thought he was gay a couple of years ago, but when he thought Ron was coming on to him he hastened to assure everyone that he was straight. Of course some people had worked out that he was bi; mainly those whom he had shagged.

"I…it's not that. I just…" Harry had no idea what to say. To be fair it's not a situation that commonly happens. Most people who woke up to find a strange boy in their bed would by now had panicked, but Harry just had to be different. Instead of fighting off the intruder, he was flirting with him. Instead of trying to find out who it was, or why they were there, he was contemplating the reaction the boy would give to Harry if he tried to kiss him again. The fact was that Harry really liked this boy, whoever he was.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" another small giggle.

Harry was just about to reply when they heard a groan from across the room. Ron had rolled over in his bed. He was now facing away from them.

Harry had completely forgotten about Ron being in the room and after the panic of being caught had passed he gave a sigh of relief.

Hearing Ron had brought Harry back to his senses, and he now turned to the intruder with a serious look on his face. "Who are you?"

"Don't you trust me? I thought we were past that."

"I do trust you, but I wanna know who you are! Are you hiding something? Is that why you won't tell me?" Harry did trust him, but he wanted to know who it was that he trusted.

The boy sat up and shuffled away from Harry, so he was resting his back on the wall. Harry still couldn't see his face as there was a shadow across it. "You do trust me?"

"Yes!"

"Then why do you want to know who I am? Can't we just be happy as we are? Just you and me? Without everyone interfering?"

"Why would people interfere?"

"Because of who I am! What I am! Don't play naive; you know why I can't tell you!"

"You're from the dark side, aren't you?"

"And yet from your voice I can tell that doesn't bother you as much as it should. Tell me Harry, what happens when people find out that you're fraternising with the enemy? Do you think they'll still support you? Or do you think they'll send you to Azkaban?"

Harry gulped.

"I'm trying to protect you. If you trust me then you'll let me!"

Harry didn't know how to take that. This boy was his enemy but he said he cared about Harry. This could have been some evil plan, but something about the boy made him doubt that.

Harry stared at the boy for a moment, before deciding what to do. He stood up and walked around the bed until he was standing in front of the boy. He leaned forwards so that his face was mere inches from the intruders, before he smirked and stated "I really don't care what anyone thinks, and I can look after myself. Right now all I want is to know who you are, and once I do I'm going to kiss you. Got that?"

He waited a second and watched the emotions on the boys face change. It looked like the boy was weighing up what Harry had said, and eventually took a deep breath and turned to Harry. He took Harry's hand and asked "Promise you won't freak out?"

"I promise," Harry knew that he wouldn't freak out, no matter what.

The boy took another deep breath before slowly shifting his weight and leaning to the side, so that the light from the moon shone on his face.

Harry blinked a few times, before a huge grin crossed his face. He knew who it was, and he didn't care. In fact for some reason he felt as if he always knew it would be him.

"Do you recognise me? I must look the same as the last time you saw me, but maybe you've forgotten…" Tom looked down

"Hey," Harry reached out and grabbed Tom's chin, before angling it upwards so they were facing. "I could never forget you!"

"So, you're ok? I mean…I'm supposed to be your worst enemy."

"Yes, but-" Harry had to take a second to work out what to say. "There's something about you that makes me trust you. You were there when I needed you, and you're here now. If you wanted to hurt me you could have already, but you haven't. Instead you're cared for me, and…I really do trust you, but I don't know why."

Tom looked away for a second, before looking at Harry again. "I know why, but please don't get cross. I promise I'll tell you everything when the time is right, but for now all you need to know is that I was the one who kidnapped you, and-" Tom broke off again, before continuing in a quiet voice. "I'm the one who ordered you be taken, but I never meant for the car to crash. I'm really sorry…I don't know what to say…"

"Well, the truth is that my uncle and I never really got on. He…well let's just say that I had quite a few broken bones as a child. "

Tom's eyes widened with shock. He was about to say something, when they heard hurried footsteps on the stairs, and someone heading towards the room.

"Hide!" Harry hissed, while trying to get back under the covers of his bed. He only just managed to get under when the door flew open and some people ran in.

"Harry? Ron? Are you ok?" The voice was that of Remus, and it sounded like he was panicking.

Harry pretended that he had just been woken up, and asked what was going on, while Ron just looked bewildered and confused.

"Quick, we gotta get you out of here!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"There's been a mass break-out from Azkaban. Ten death eaters have escaped!"

Harry stood up. He wasn't sure what to do. He felt scared and worried about the break out, but also not so bothered; after all he had just been making out with the dark lord, so what did a couple of death eaters mean to him? If the dark side wanted him killed they would have done it by now.

"Wait," This time it was Ron's turn to speak. "Why do we have to go anywhere? I mean, they're not gonna come here, are they?"

"We don't know what they're going to do, but Dumbledore wanted you all moved to a safer place."

Harry didn't know what to do. Trust Dumbledore to interfere! He knew that when Remus said safer place he meant Hogwarts, and that would mean that Tom couldn't get to him...

"Harry?" He looked up. Sirius was looking at him worried. Ron and Remus had already left, and Harry had been standing completely still, with a look of incomprehension on his face.

"I umm...just wasn't expecting this, that's all. It's been a kinda weird week if you know what I mean" He tried to smile reassuringly, but just didn't have the energy needed. he suddenly felt exhausted.

"It's ok. You've had a tough time, I understand." At that Harry did manage to smile. No matter what happened he still had Sirius, though maybe he wouldn't if what had happened between him and Tom came out...

Sirius put his arm around his godsons shoulders and together they walked down stairs. As soon as they were down stairs Harry was steered over to the fire place, handed a pot of floo powder and shoved inside. He quickly flooed to Hogwarts, and found himself face down in Dumbledore's office, covered in soot and quickly squashed by Sirius who had followed him.

"Oh, sorry Harry!" Sirius quickly stood up, and Harry managed to move just before the others started appearing. He brushed himself down, and turned to look around the office. There was no sign of Dumbledore, but there was the grotesque man who had arrested him, along with Professors Snape and McGonagall, and a girl with bright yellow hair, and orange eyes.

"Finally! We were starting to wonder where you all were!" McGonagall quickly took charge, and as soon as everyone was there addressed everyone. "Professor Dumbledore is at the ministry talking to some people. He asked that Arthur, Tonks, Mad-eye and Remus joined him as soon as you had all arrived safely. Sirius you have to stay here, and would you mind helping me here Molly?" Molly gave a little nod of consent. "Good, well then children follow me, and yes that does include you Percy!" Percy gave a little huff at being called a child, but followed his old teacher.

They were led to the Griffindor tower, where they were told to sit down around the fire. "It's high time we told you about the Order of the Pheonix," McGonagall began, before Molly interupted her.

"What?! Why would they need to know about that? It doesn't even exist any more! And anyway they're to young!"

"Molly calm down. It's just a precaution, but...We have been informed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may have risen again. It's only a rumor, but..." She paused here and looked at everyone's faces. Ginny had gone completely white, the twins were staring at her open mouthed, Ron had passed out, and Molly was shaking. Harry, on the other hand, was sitting there perfectly still staring at the fire. she looked at him for a moment longer before continuing. "We have re-established the Order of the Phoenix to help find out whether this rumor is true, and Dumbledore thought it would be best to tell the children, as they have a knack for finding things out anyway." She then continued to tell everyone what the Order of the Phoenix was, though Harry heard none of this.

Harry was too busy thinking about what she had said. Of course Voldermort had risen again, he had seen him! But for some reason being told like that had startled him. It meant that other people knew, and if they knew he was back they would be expecting Harry to fight him, something Harry really didn't want to do!

It also meant that people would be watching Harry very carefully, meaning that he couldn't sneak away to be with Tom.

All in all this was bad.

He had just finished this chain f thought when he heard his name being called. He snapped his head around to where the twins were standing by the stairs.

"You going to bed mate?" They asked together.

"Just a sec." He stood up and walked over to where McGonagall and Molly were talking. "Excuse me, could I ask you something?"

"Of course Mr Potter."

"How is he back? Do they know how he did it? Or what he looks like? Or where he is? Or anything?"

"I'm afraid we don't know, but we think it might have had something to do with your disappearance. As for where he is and what he looks like...we have no idea. I'm sorry."

Harry gave a curt nod and walked up to his room. When he walked in Ron was already asleep. He lay on his bed, and the only thing he could think was: I'm screwed!

* * *

ok, i made some changed to this chapter after some feedback from Cursa, so thanx for that. I'm sorry the original was so bad: everything I came up with a good idea my mum would distract me and i'd lose it. Hope you like the changes! Plz review! TTFN


	8. Chapter 8

For the next week Harry stayed at Hogwarts with the Weasleys and his god fathers: Remus had adopted him as well, and since he and Sirius were dating it made sense

For the next week Harry stayed at Hogwarts with the Weasleys and his god fathers: Remus had adopted him as well, and since he and Sirius were dating it made sense.

Harry had spent most of his time in bed, or with the twins. Hermione had arrived a couple of day s after him, but neither she nor Ron had really spoken to him, except when it would have been awkward not to. He had tried to have a conversation with them on several occasions, but they had always made excuses and left. After the first day of this he had given up trying.

When the other Weasley children had noticed Ron's behaviour they had questioned him about it. Ron had shouted at them to keep their noses out of his business, and after that they had all tried to including Harry in their various exploits.

The twins were trying to perfect a spell for turning people's robes see through, and had tried to persuade Harry to help them (basically be their test dummy!) Harry had casually refused and walked away questioning the sexuality of the twins.

Ginny had been reading a wizards romance novel, which reminded Harry of the Mills and Boons books his Aunt used to read. The only difference in this book was that someone had spelled the book to give the reader the sensations that the characters were experiencing, so Ginny was very embarrassed to be caught by Harry during one of the more steamy sections of the book. After that she had taken to locking herself in her dorm room while reading, and telling everyone she was ill.

The disfigured man that had arrested Harry had turned up a few days after Harry's relocation and had been announced as the new Defence against the dark arts professor. He and Remus had spent a lot of time coming up with a new curriculum for him to teach the students, and Remus had been talking him through the students, and suggesting seating plans and such.

The first night the man had been at Hogwarts he had taken Harry off to the side and apologised for the arrest, and explained to Harry who he was, and his role in the Order of the Phoenix. At first Harry hadn't been to sure about Mad-eye Moody, but after a couple of conversations over dinners they had struck up a friendship.

Harry wasn't the only one to be shocked by Moody's new role in the school. When Percy had first seen him walking down the corridor chatting casually to Sirius Black and Dumbledore he had frozen and stared at the trio, mouth wide in shock. The three had paused to look at Percy before Dumbledore had swiftly pulled something out of his pocket and popped it into Percy's still open mouth, and then walked away still chatting, as if he had never stopped. It took another minute for Percy to regain control of his jaw muscles and close his mouth, before he then walked away sucking on the sweet in his mouth.

As far as Harry was concerned Dumbledore had been avoiding him. He had only seen the headmaster at meal times, and hadn't been able to talk to him once. Every time he tried to ask him about Voldermort's reappearance (Harry had to at least act concerned!) he had either just smiled at the boy, or walked away and start talking to someone else.

This was really starting to piss Harry off. They only had one day left before the other students arrived, and Harry was getting really annoyed: he wanted some answers. He continued his attempts to talk to both Dumbledore, and the duo he used to call his best friends, but he had no luck.

He had just spent the last half an hour following Ron and Hermione, before they had finally managed to lose him on the fourth floor by ducking down a hidden passage and then double-backing, leaving Harry walking into a dead end.

Still fuming from his friend's trickery he walked out of the castle towards the lake. He had been spending a lot of time on the far side of the lake, in a very covered spot which meant that no-one from the castle could see him. As far as he knew no-one else had discovered this haven, meaning that he could be left alone to try to sort out all the thought in his head.

However, as he approached the spot today he notice something was out of place. Slowly and quietly he crawled through the foliage so that he would be able to see any intruders, but they wouldn't be able to see him. As the clearing came into view he could tell that no one was waiting for him, at least anyone visible. He sent out a quick spell which would alert him to any invisible presence. Once certain there wasn't anyone there he clambered out of his hiding place and over to a large root from a near-by tree, which provided a comfortable seat for him.

As he got closer he noticed a large rock next to the root that he didn't remember seeing there before. He picked the rock up and inspected it. There was nothing un-usual about it at first glance, but when he turned it over he found some words crudely etched into its surface.

It said "I'll be with you soon Harry".

"Shit" he thought. "Another bloody stalker!" He was just about to throw the rock away when he noticed that the Y of Harry had been turned into a snake's tail.

A slow smile slid across his face. "Tom", he thought, before lying down on a soft spot of moss and falling asleep.

When he woke up it was dark. "Fuck. How long was I asleep?"

"I'd guess about five hours, but I'm not certain"

Harry spun around, wand drawn at the intruder. He had been fast, but not fast enough. Before he could even see the man he found himself knocked over by a spell. The man stood over him, the light from the moon surrounding his face, and as Harry tried to focus on his face the man suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well done Harry. I can see I don't have much to teach you this year!"

"Moody? Wha-what are you doing here?"

"You didn't actually think we didn't know about your little hide-away, did you? Of course we did. After all it is our job to watch you and keep you safe!"

Moody offered Harry a hand up, which the boy gladly took. "I guess I underestimated you," Harry muttered before plonking himself down on the root.

Moody sat next to him and took out his flask, which he took a sip from and then offered it to Harry. The boy gave it a wary gaze, before taking a swig.

"Bloody hell!! What's in that thing? That's stronger than anything I've ever drunken before!"

"Well I should hope so, you being under the legal drinking age and all…" Moody gave the boy a judging look, before smiling. "Of course when I was your age I had drunk my fair share of fire whiskey and such!"

"That wasn't like any fire whiskey I've ever had though."

"Well that wasn't fire whiskey. That was my own brew! Good isn't it?"

Harry thought "By whose definition?" but replied with a nod and a silent vow never to accept the flask again; his taste buds couldn't take any more!

"You'll learn to love it boy, but don't tell anyone I gave you any!" He took another swig.

"Anyway I just wanted to come over and check on you. I noticed that your friends don't seem to be talking to you, and when ever you try to talk to Dumbledore he walks off. Any idea's why?"

Harry gave Moody a shocked glance: others had asked him why Ron and Hermione weren't talking to him, but no one seemed to notice Dumbledore's odd behaviour.

"I'm more observant than most people Harry, and I could see the way he's avoiding you. Do you have any idea why?"

"No, but…"Harry didn't really know how much he could trust this man. It was possible he was just a spy, sent by Dumbledore to try to find out what Harry was thinking about him. However it was also possible that he was Harry's friend, and was just worried about the boy. "All I know is that ever since I got back he's hardly spoken to me, and he won't look at me. Maybe I did something wrong."

"I don't think it's that. It appears to me that Dumbledore may be worried about your position in the war: whether you'll still back him."

"What?!" Harry couldn't believe what the man was saying. Hadn't he proved himself enough? What would make the old fool think that he had changed sides? Was it the dark mark? Or that fact that Voldermort had risen when he had disappeared?

But wait a second…What was Harry's position in the war? A couple of weeks ago even the suggestion that he had changed sides would have made him go crazy, but what about now? He couldn't remember much, but he trusted Tom now, and maybe even cared about him, so did that mean he'd gone dark?

Harry's mind was spinning with unanswered questions.

After a few moments Harry seemed to regain control and focussed on what was happening. Moody was staring at him with a strange look on his face. It must have been a smirk, but with all the scars on his face it looked more like he was doing a very bad smirk.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked the man.

Moody just grinned, stood up and walked away.

After another second Harry stood up and left the clearing as well. HHhhhhh


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters from JK.

Chapter nine

It was the first day of school

It was the first day of school. The pupils would be arriving at seven, but there was a steady trickle of students appearing all over the place, like mould, and everyone one of them who Harry met wanted to say hello, especially the first years. In a desperate effort to get some peace, Harry collected his broom from under his bed and went to practise Quidditch. He had given up on Romionie (his new name for the duo) and was avoiding the twins, who had cornered him one night and announced, with slightly disturbing glee, that they had perfected their new invisible spell. Harry, who had been expecting this since he saw the looks the twins were giving him early, managed to escape with his dignity intact. He had snuck into the twin's room earlier, read through their notes, and come up with a counteracting spell. Since the spell took a lot of work, he had only bothered to apply it to his pants, which he thought explained the shocked and awed faces of the twins when they realised what he had done. However, he could have sworn that as he walked away, he heard one of the twins faint: he considered that a reaction to his admittedly hot body!

As he walked onto the Quidditch field he saw a figure flying above him. From what he could see, he guessed it was a boy, about his age, with blonde hair. Running those details through his imaginary database, he decided it was either a Hufflepuff he knew in the year above, or one Draco Malfoy. Knowing his luck, it would be the latter: he could practically see the sneer already. "Oh well," he muttered to himself. "It could be worse…" Suddenly, it occurred to him that a year ago he wouldn't have thought anything could be worse.

He pushed the thoughts from his head and jumped on his broom. Without even thinking about it, he was soaring through the skies, the wind caressing his face. He loved this feeling. This was freedom, and he was in control of his own life up there, not just a pawn in Dumbledore's war. He was so consumed in his flying he didn't notice Draco pulling along side.

"Hey Harry," Harrys' eyes widened. "Did you have a nice week?"

"Yeah, it was…awful. You?" He had a sudden urge to be nice to the blonde.

"Ditto. I've been avoiding Pansy: she's decided to plan our wedding."

Harry couldn't help the snort - it just snuck up on him.

"It's not funny! It was only a one-night stand, but for some reason she thinks I love her. I mean, come on, she looks like a hippogriff, and not a nice one either!"

"Wow, I can just picture her in a white wedding dress. Now I need to throw up, and destroy that mental image." Harry pulled a horrified face, and mocked throwing up.

Draco laughed. "I'm not sure she can wear white any more…if you get my meaning."

"What about your other friends?"

"Well they've mostly been on holiday. Crabbe and Goyle have been around, but they're not all that great company. What about you and your friends? By the way I, err, heard about your accident. "

There was a minute of silence before Harry spoke again. He had been thinking about the tone of Draco's voice when he mentioned the 'accident', and he picked up the little doubt in his voice. "Ron and Hermione are jerks. The twins are gay. And Ginny is alright, but busy. It's been very boring, but at least now there's a nice fun year of school!" Sarcasm may be the lowest form of wit, but that didn't stop Harry! Surprisingly Draco let out a snort of amusement, a noise Harry never thought a Slytherin would make, unless being tortured.

The two continued with their friendly conversation for a long time, casually chatting about unreliable peers, holiday plans, Quidditch, and the new year. When Harry cast a tempus spell, he was amazed to find they had been flying for a whole hour. Parting ways, they each headed back to their common rooms to get ready for the feast.

Harry walked through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor tower, and saw the twins, accompanied by Lee Jordan, having a whispered conversation next to the fire.

"Hi guys," he said as he walked past them, to the stairs to his room. He turned to look at them when he heard Lee scream and jump up. The twins turned very pale, with their eyes wide.

"H-hi Harry…" they stuttered in unison.

"Hi, are you guys alright?" Harry was amazed that someone with hair that red could turn that pale: Snape would be jealous!

"We're fine Harry-"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"No reason, just you seen a little…jumpy," - this was an understatement. The twins were still deathly pale, and Lee was hiding behind them. "OK, well I'm gonna go get ready. See you guys later?" They nodded.

He walked up to his room, puzzling over why they had seemed…scared? No, why would they be scared?

He changed into some new Hogwarts robes he had gotten over the summer. The blazer was fitted better to show off his figure, and instead of his normal trousers, he'd discovered that nothing in the rulebooks said he couldn't wear tight black jeans! The white shirt collar was turned up, and he'd had his left ear pierced. He'd also had his hair cut, and now he spiked it up slightly.

Looking in the mirror he decided he looked amazing, as usual, and headed down to the main hall to greet his friends. Entering the hall, he realised that the train hadn't arrived yet, but standing in the corner of the room was one Draco Malfoy, who he headed over to see him.

"Hi!" He stood next to Draco, watching the door, waiting for people to start spilling through.

"Hi Har-Wow, you look great!"

Harry smirked, still looking ahead. "Thank you," he glanced sideways. "So do you! Any idea when they'll get here?"

"I'd say roughly about…now"

Without warning the entrance hall was suddenly filled with the excited chatter of wide-eyed Hogwarts students. As they entered, they looked around, and a few fingers pointed as they saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy standing next to each other.

Harry left Draco to greet Seamus, Neville and Dean, before they all filed into the dining hall and sat down at their table, hurriedly exchanging summer tales. Harry listened with minor interest to all the exciting things the others had done. He noticed, along with everyone else, that Hermione and Ron were sending him death glares from where they sat at the other end of the group, but Harry just ignored them and the others chose not to interfere.

Soon after the sorting ceremony began, and Harry noted that he recognised some of the first years; no doubt they had older siblings at Hogwarts. He had just lost interest when he heard Dumbledore announce they had two new transfer students, who would be entering the fourth year: Harry's year!

He looked up just in time to see the great doors swing open and two boys walk in. The hall had gone completely silent, so he could hear their every foot step. One of them was tall, with smooth black spiky hair, and a very pale face. His eyes were an amazing light blue, and the effect was stunning. He moved gracefully, like he was walking through air. The other boy was the same height, with deep, sad, blue eyes, and straight brown hair, that was bordering blonde. He was broad and muscular, and his smile was enchanting. He had a deep brown tan.

They walked together to the front of the hall, where the sorting hat started saying another poem, but Harry wasn't listening to the words; he was trying to hear what the boys were saying.

"Now remember-"The tall, black haired one started talking, before being interrupted by the other.

"I got it! Don't worry. Everything will be fine, brother!"

Harry couldn't see the family resemblance. They had the same nose, and similar face shape, though the paler boy had a thinner face, and they were different coloured.

Once the sorting hat had finished the first name was called out.

"Black, Wesley." McGonagall's voice rang through the silent room, and Harry's heart sped up: he only knew of one family called Black, and that was Sirius's.

The tanned boy stepped forwards and the hat was placed on his head. The other boy watched closely until, almost a minute later, the hat shouted out Gryffindor!

Harry's house roared with approval as the beaming boy made his way over to their table. Seamus beckoned the boy over to them, and Harry found himself sitting next to him. Now that he was closer to the new guy, he almost felt like he knew him, but before he could follow that trail of thought another name was shouted out, and Harry dragged his attention back to the unsorted boy.

"Malfoy, Zac." Another hushed conversation swept through the hall, and when Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table he saw Draco smirk in approval.

Zac walked up to the stood, and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and Harry noticed that as soon as it touched the boy's scalp its expression changed for barely half a second, before it settled back to normal. Again the hat was on the boys head for nearly a minute, and McGonagall was just getting worried when the hat shouted out…

* * *

Alright, hope you like. Sorry about the cliff hanger. If you want the next chapter you'll have to review. Also please feel free to criticise or ask questions!

Thanks very much to TheEntertainer26 for beta-ing my story, and for constantly nagging me to write this! (I owe you a lot, as does anyone who enjoyed this story!)

TTFN


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: am not famous author. wish i was. i dont own harry potter, or daniel radcliff...god damm it

* * *

Chapter ten

Zac walked up to the stood, and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and Harry noticed that as soon as it touched the boy's scalp its expression changed for barely half a second, before it settled back to normal. Again the hat was on the boys head for nearly a minute, and McGonagall was just getting worried when the hat shouted out…

"Slytherin!"

"Surprise surprise," Harry heard Ron whisper down the table. "Like any Malfoy could ever get into a better house!" Harry was dimly aware of the glare Wesley was sending at Ron, but his attention was mainly focused on Zac making his way down the Slytherin table towards none other than Draco Malfoy.

After the hat's announcement Dumbledore had let the feast start, and the hall had quickly filled with excited chatter, as all the houses welcomed the new students. This didn't affect Harry as, although he now couldn't hear the conversation between the Malfoys, he could see their lips moving.

"Tell your father I thank him," Harry read Zac's lips.

"Of course. Is it nice to be back? Did you have any trouble getting in?"

"No trouble. I'll tell you all about it in a more private place, because at the moment we're being listened to…" Zac lifted up a finger and, to Harry's horror, pointed right at him. Once he had recovered his composure he nodded at the two smirking Malfoys' and returned to the conversation Dean and Seamus were having around him. They were just discussing who they thought would be on the Quiditch team this year when Dumbledore stood up.

"So Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." Dumbledore continued with his usual 'thou shalt not do this' speech, while Harry let his eyes wandr down the staff table. He saw Mad-eye and nodded at him, before coming to a halt on Severus Snape. To his surprise the man looked better than he'd ever seen him. It appeared he'd washed his hair, and his skin looked a more healthy colour.

As he was looking at his professor he realised that the man was looking back at him. Prepared to receive the scowl of the century he was even more surprised when the man actually smiled at him, before looking away and letting his mask return. Quickly Hatry checked that H Harry checked that no one else had noticed; for some reason he thought he'd better keep it a secret.

He was suddenly brought back to reality when everyone in the hall gasped, including some of the Slytherins. He heard someone near him shout "No Quidditch? But Sir…"

Harry turned back to Dumbledore, a confused look on his face. The old man continued speaking.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.

"You're JOKING!" Fred shouted out. The hall filled with giggles.

"I am not joking Mr Weasley." He proceeded to tell everyone what the triwizard Tournament was, thought Harry had read all about it in a book a while ago. He'd always thought it sounded like it's be fun to watch, though he couldn't understand why anyone would want to out themselves through that! Dumbledore was now telling everyone about the age restriction the government had placed on the tournament, meaning no one below sixth year could compete. Harry smiled at the indignant looks the twins were wearing, though when they caught him smiling at them they suddenly paled.

Dumbledore dismissed them all, and they followed the prefects up to the Gryffindor tower. Seamus and Dean were busy trying to pry as much personal information from Wesley as they could, so Harry spent the trip talking to Neville. Although Neville seemed to be a rather boring and sometimes stupid person to most, Harry had discovered that actually he was very clever in certain areas, and so quite enjoyed spending time with the boy. Neville too seemed to understand Harry better than most people, especially his need to feel normal; Harry thought this was because Neville had always been pitied too for what happened to his parents.

They had reached the tower, and Harry was just about to go to his room when professor McGonagall entered the tower and called "Will all forth year boys stay down here, everyone else to their rooms!"

Sighing Harry stood in a semi-circle before the professor, expecting to be told off for something already.

"Unfortunately there is a problem with the rooms. It's highly uncommon to have more than five people in one dorm room, so there just isn't enough space. This means that one, or two of you will have to move into a new room with Wesley."

Ron scowled. "I'm not moving"

"Seamus shrugged. "I'll go wherever Dean goes."

Harry pondered for a split second. Wesley obviously knew the Malfoys, so maybe he could tell him what's going on, and if his surname was black... He'd made up his mind "I'll go miss"

He chanced a glance at Wesley and saw a small smirk flit across his face. McGonagall frowned. Up until this year Potter and Weasley had been inseparable, but now…

"Very well. Potter, fetch your stuff from you room and meet me back down here. Black, stay here."

Harry ran up the stairs to fetch his stuff. With a wave of his wand his trunk was packed, and five minutes later he had everything in the common room. The other boys had all left, meaning the three of them were alone.

"I didn't mention this before, but the tower is full now, so your new rooms are…well just follow me." She looked slightly apologetic, and Harry wondered where on earth his new rooms were! She led them out of the Gryffindor tower, and down the stairs. Suddenly she stopped by a statue. It was of a young girl, maybe fifteen, with long wavy hair. She had a kind face, but sharp, sad eyes, and even though she was smiling Harry thought he could see sadness in them. He was just marvelling at why he'd never noticed her before, after all he'd walked this way countless times on his way to potions, when suddenly she spoke.

"Password?"

"Vita Est Malum." The statue sprung aside, and behind her a door swung open. "I'm sorry about the password. The last people who used this room were Slytherins, and she won't change the password…anyway your stuff should be by your bed Wesley, and you've got yours. Call me if you need anything." She shot a quick glance at Harry, before leaving.

They stood there for a few seconds, before Harry spoke. "Sooo, where are the beds?" He looked around the room, but all he could see was a fireplace, bookcase, and some comfy looking arm chairs. Then he noticed another well hidden door on the right. He walked over to it and pushed it open, whistling at the sight which met him. There was a huge room inside, with two giant beds, big enough for three people to fit in. The walls were decorated in silver and green, and there was a plush black carpet. "Slytherins? Really? I'd never have guessed!"

Wesley snorted. "Which bed d'you want?" He had an American accent, something Harry hadn't picked up on before.

"Umm, I don't really mind. How about I have this one?" He pointed to the one on the left of the room.

"Sure. Well now that that's sorted I'm Wes. Nice to meet you."

"Oh right, I'm Harry." They shook hands. "So, your name, Black, is that an old family name?"

"I don't really know. My father was a wizard, but I don't really know about his parents. I don't think they were. Why?"

"Well, it's just that my uncle's a black. In Britain it's an old family, like the Malfoys." He watched the boys reactions very carefully, and couldn't see much of a reaction to this news. He went over to his bed, and started unpacking his things. After a few seconds Wes did the same.

His bed was a wooden frames, with a thick rim around the outside. It had posts and curtains like his old bed, and next to it was a wooden table for him to put his things on. Also there was a giant wooden wardrobe so he hung his robes up, and felt slightly ashamed as his clothes took up about a fifth of the space: he would have to go shopping.

Next he checked out the bathroom which led off from the bedroom. Again it was bigger than he was expecting. It had a lovely bath tub, as well as a shower cubical. The tiles around the room were all blue or green, and made the light of the room reflect beautifully.

He left the bathroom, and noticed Wes had moved back into the common room. He followed him, and found him reading the spines of the books.

"Anything interesting?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. Here's a book on animagus, and here's another on portkeys. Here, read this book, it's about advanced shield magic." He chucked a book at Harry, who expertly caught it, and gaped.

"How do you know what this book's about? It's written in Parceltongue!"

Wes froze, straightened and smirked at Harry. "Of course. Your point being?" Harry couldn't reply. He was surprised, but not worried. Subconsiously it was as if he already knew that Wes was a Parcelmouth, but how could he have known?! Things were getting weird around him…again.

After a couple of minutes they were both back to normal.

"Hey Harry, would you mind if I had some friends over tonight?"

"Umm, of course not. Who were you thinking of?" Though Harry already knew he was talking about the Malfoys.

"Draco and Zac, if that's OK with you." Harry nodded. "Great, I'll tell them." He stood up and walked into the bedroom. He returned a minute later with a journal, which he started writing in. When he finished writing he just sat there waiting, staring at what he'd written, before closing the journal and putting it back in the room. Harry stared at him with raised eyebrows when he said they were on their way, and when he opened the door and they were standing there he almost jumped out of his skin.

The two Slytherins walked casually in, smirking at the stunned look on Harry's face. While they said hello to Wes, he had time to look them over. Draco looked as cute as always, though he'd never a) tell the boy that, and b) describe a Slytherin as _cute _out loud. The new boy, Zac, however was amazing. He had deep blue eyes, though Harry could have sworn they weren't that light earlier: they looked almost grey. He still had spiky black hair, though it seemed slightly darker than earlier, but still incredibly sexy.

Once they had finished their greetings with Wes, they moved onto Harry. Draco actually smiled at him, and Harry was shocked at how well the smile suited his face; he couldn't imagine him not smiling. Zac walked towards him, a smirk firmly set on his face, though beneath it there was a mixture of emotions. At first Harry assumed it was him fighting his distaste at being in a room with a Gryffindor, but then he realised it was almost a look of hurt. The boy kept walking till he was about 30 centimetres from Harry, where he simply stopped at stared at him. Harry felt ever so slightly uncomfortable, until a few seconds later when he felt completely uncomfortable, so sidestepped the Malfoy, and moved to sit down, occasionally casting wary glances at him.

"So, how are you liking Hogwarts Wes?" Draco was attempting to brake the awkward silence.

"Oh, it's great. That ceiling was kinda impressive wasn't it? And I love these rooms! So glad I didn't have to spend all my time with those bloody Gryffindors, no offence Harry!" He grinned at him.

"None taken. To be frank I'm pretty glad I'm out of there too!"

"What was with Weasley and Granger at dinner? They were sending you some pretty impressive glares." Draco flopped down on a sofa next to Wes, and Zac sat down in the other chair.

"That's what they've been like for weeks. Maybe they found something out…" He drifted off while pondering all the possible things they could have discovered. Just then there wad a knock on the door. Harry got up to answer it. He opened the door, and very nearly slammed it shut again.

"Professor Snape." Shit, school hadn't even started and he was gonna get caught with Slytherins in his dorm room, something he was sure was against the rules.

"Hello Mr Potter. Mind if I come in?" Harry tried very hard but he couldn't detect any sarcasm or insult in that sentence, so he stood aside and motioned the man in. Still pondering whether he had missed anything in that statement he followed the man over and sat back down in his chair, Snape taking another plush armchair.

"So boys, how're you settling in?"

"Fine Sev," Draco replied first, and Harry realised just how close the two were when he heard the affection the nickname was said with.

"And you Zac?"

He grinned. "Fantastic! Though I wouldn't mind if my room was as nice as this, because my room mate's a vain sod."

"Hey! Take that back!" Draco was now scowling at Zac, indignity clearly shown on his face. Everyone chuckled at him, including Harry who was starting to relax.

"Are you OK Mr Potter?" Snape had turned to him, and his face once again seemed happy.

"I-I'm fine. Please, call me Harry." He thought it was only polite as his professor had referred to everyone by their first names.

"Very well, but only if you call me Severus outside of lessons. Now Zac, Draco, you'd better get back to your rooms before anyone notices you're gone. Good night boys." And with that he ushered the two Slytherins out, following them close behind.

Wes chucked to himself. "Good night Harry.

"Night." They went to bed, each setting an alarm for the morning. "This is going to be interesting" Harry thought, before drifting into a night full of strange dreams.

* * *

Thank you guys. I quite like this chapter, hope you do. I want at least ten reviews till I write next chapter!

TTFN


	11. Chapter 11

For the next week Harry stayed at Hogwarts with the Weasleys and his god fathers: Remus had adopted him as well, and since he and Sirius were dating it made sense.

Harry had spent most of his time in bed, or with the twins. Hermione had arrived a couple of day s after him, but neither she nor Ron had really spoken to him, except when it would have been awkward not to. He had tried to have a conversation with them on several occasions, but they had always made excuses and left. After the first day of this he had given up trying.

When the other Weasley children had noticed Ron's behaviour they had questioned him about it. Ron had shouted at them to keep their noses out of his business, and after that they had all tried to including Harry in their various exploits.

The twins were trying to perfect a spell for turning people's robes see through, and had tried to persuade Harry to help them (basically be their test dummy!) Harry had casually refused and walked away questioning the sexuality of the twins.

Ginny had been reading a wizards romance novel, which reminded Harry of the Mills and Boons books his Aunt used to read. The only difference in this book was that someone had spelled the book to give the reader the sensations that the characters were experiencing, so Ginny was very embarrassed to be caught by Harry during one of the more steamy sections of the book. After that she had taken to locking herself in her dorm room while reading, and telling everyone she was ill.

The disfigured man that had arrested Harry had turned up a few days after Harry's relocation and had been announced as the new Defence against the dark arts professor. He and Remus had spent a lot of time coming up with a new curriculum for him to teach the students, and Remus had been talking him through the students, and suggesting seating plans and such.

The first night the man had been at Hogwarts he had taken Harry off to the side and apologised for the arrest, and explained to Harry who he was, and his role in the Order of the Phoenix. At first Harry hadn't been to sure about Mad-eye Moody, but after a couple of conversations over dinners they had struck up a friendship.

Harry wasn't the only one to be shocked by Moody's new role in the school. When Percy had first seen him walking down the corridor chatting casually to Sirius Black and Dumbledore he had frozen and stared at the trio, mouth wide in shock. The three had paused to look at Percy before Dumbledore had swiftly pulled something out of his pocket and popped it into Percy's still open mouth, and then walked away still chatting, as if he had never stopped. It took another minute for Percy to regain control of his jaw muscles and close his mouth, before he then walked away sucking on the sweet in his mouth.

As far as Harry was concerned Dumbledore had been avoiding him. He had only seen the headmaster at meal times, and hadn't been able to talk to him once. Every time he tried to ask him about Voldermort's reappearance (Harry had to at least act concerned!) he had either just smiled at the boy, or walked away and start talking to someone else.

This was really starting to piss Harry off. They only had one day left before the other students arrived, and Harry was getting really annoyed: he wanted some answers. He continued his attempts to talk to both Dumbledore, and the duo he used to call his best friends, but he had no luck.

He had just spent the last half an hour following Ron and Hermione, before they had finally managed to lose him on the fourth floor by ducking down a hidden passage and then double-backing, leaving Harry walking into a dead end.

Still fuming from his friend's trickery he walked out of the castle towards the lake. He had been spending a lot of time on the far side of the lake, in a very covered spot which meant that no-one from the castle could see him. As far as he knew no-one else had discovered this haven, meaning that he could be left alone to try to sort out all the thought in his head.

However, as he approached the spot today he notice something was out of place. Slowly and quietly he crawled through the foliage so that he would be able to see any intruders, but they wouldn't be able to see him. As the clearing came into view he could tell that no one was waiting for him, at least anyone visible. He sent out a quick spell which would alert him to any invisible presence. Once certain there wasn't anyone there he clambered out of his hiding place and over to a large root from a near-by tree, which provided a comfortable seat for him.

As he got closer he noticed a large rock next to the root that he didn't remember seeing there before. He picked the rock up and inspected it. There was nothing un-usual about it at first glance, but when he turned it over he found some words crudely etched into its surface.

It said "I'll be with you soon Harry".

"Shit" he thought. "Another bloody stalker!" He was just about to throw the rock away when he noticed that the Y of Harry had been turned into a snake's tail.

A slow smile slid across his face. "Tom", he thought, before lying down on a soft spot of moss and falling asleep.

When he woke up it was dark. "Fuck. How long was I asleep?"

"I'd guess about five hours, but I'm not certain"

Harry spun around, wand drawn at the intruder. He had been fast, but not fast enough. Before he could even see the man he found himself knocked over by a spell. The man stood over him, the light from the moon surrounding his face, and as Harry tried to focus on his face the man suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well done Harry. I can see I don't have much to teach you this year!"

"Moody? Wha-what are you doing here?"

"You didn't actually think we didn't know about your little hide-away, did you? Of course we did. After all it is our job to watch you and keep you safe!"

Moody offered Harry a hand up, which the boy gladly took. "I guess I underestimated you," Harry muttered before plonking himself down on the root.

Moody sat next to him and took out his flask, which he took a sip from and then offered it to Harry. The boy gave it a wary gaze, before taking a swig.

"Bloody hell!! What's in that thing? That's stronger than anything I've ever drunken before!"

"Well I should hope so, you being under the legal drinking age and all…" Moody gave the boy a judging look, before smiling. "Of course when I was your age I had drunk my fair share of fire whiskey and such!"

"That wasn't like any fire whiskey I've ever had though."

"Well that wasn't fire whiskey. That was my own brew! Good isn't it?"

Harry thought "By whose definition?" but replied with a nod and a silent vow never to accept the flask again; his taste buds couldn't take any more!

"You'll learn to love it boy, but don't tell anyone I gave you any!" He took another swig.

"Anyway I just wanted to come over and check on you. I noticed that your friends don't seem to be talking to you, and when ever you try to talk to Dumbledore he walks off. Any idea's why?"

Harry gave Moody a shocked glance: others had asked him why Ron and Hermione weren't talking to him, but no one seemed to notice Dumbledore's odd behaviour.

"I'm more observant than most people Harry, and I could see the way he's avoiding you. Do you have any idea why?"

"No, but…"Harry didn't really know how much he could trust this man. It was possible he was just a spy, sent by Dumbledore to try to find out what Harry was thinking about him. However it was also possible that he was Harry's friend, and was just worried about the boy. "All I know is that ever since I got back he's hardly spoken to me, and he won't look at me. Maybe I did something wrong."

"I don't think it's that. It appears to me that Dumbledore may be worried about your position in the war: whether you'll still back him."

"What?!" Harry couldn't believe what the man was saying. Hadn't he proved himself enough? What would make the old fool think that he had changed sides? Was it the dark mark? Or that fact that Voldermort had risen when he had disappeared?

But wait a second…What was Harry's position in the war? A couple of weeks ago even the suggestion that he had changed sides would have made him go crazy, but what about now? He couldn't remember much, but he trusted Tom now, and maybe even cared about him, so did that mean he'd gone dark?

Harry's mind was spinning with unanswered questions.

After a few moments Harry seemed to regain control and focussed on what was happening. Moody was staring at him with a strange look on his face. It must have been a smirk, but with all the scars on his face it looked more like he was doing a very bad smirk.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked the man.

Moody just grinned, stood up and walked away.

After another second Harry stood up and left the clearing as well.

* * *

Sorry, I just made a few changes to this chapter...spelling errors and such. If anyone spots an error plz e-mail me and tell me! otherwise I feel a fool :(

I've written the next chapter...but my USB stick broke so I'm re-writing it (something I HATE doing, but you're worth it!) Should be up soon, but the more you review the more I remember to do it and stop getting distracted reading other people's work :)

I would also be really grateful if someone would e-mail me the rules of because I don't know if I'm supposed to be writing disclaimers or something: I no, I'm a total novice!

Thank you TTFN


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys. Sorry it took a while. Just in case you've forgotten I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

For a second everything went dark, before slowly light began to flood back into his mind, blinding him. Everything had happened so quickly; the spell had hit him, making him fall forwards. He had just managed to put his hands out before he crashed into the stone floor. Barely a second later he had regained control of his body and was reaching for his wand. Quick as a flash he stood, and pointed his wand in the rough direction he thought the spell had come from. Falling forwards meant he had entered the Slytherin common room, and was now surrounded by stunned Slytherins.

Wait…stunned Slytherins? Yes, as he looked at their faces he could clearly see stunned expressions. Here he was standing in a room full of Slytherins…showing emotion! It was almost to much for his brain to bear. Dragging himself back to the fact he'd been attacked he suddenly registered voices, shouting at each other.

"It's his fault! If he hadn't moved then the spell would have hit him! I'm sorry, but don't blame me."

"My fault? He's the one that threw the spell in the first place! And all because I slept with that hag he calls a sister!" Suddenly their was a wail as the afore mentioned girl ran out of the room.

Harry expected the next statement to be along the lines of "How dare you?" not a snort and a "Truth. Ok, even?"

"Yeah. Are you Ok Potter?"

Harry blinked as he realised someone was talking to him. "Errr, yeah I guess. What happened?"

Wesley walked forwards from his position behind Harry. "They were having a fight and one of the spells hit you. It was only a weak binding spell, but enough to make you lose balance. Why don't we go sit down? I'll get you a drink." Harry nodded, and Draco led him over to a lush sofa. Once he had sat down Wes reappeared with a firewhiskey for him, which he gladly accepted.

He looked around at the beautifully decorated common room, and couldn't help but marvel at how similar it looked to his bedroom. They'd hung out silver streamers down the walls, and all the seating had been moved to the edges of the room, allowing a large dance floor to be laid in the middle. There was a magically spelled DJ booth, which surprised Harry. He sat and chatted to Wes and Draco for a while, before they were joined by Zac. The tall black haired youth was wearing a green robe, which had a slit down the front, showing off his well toned chest. His hair was still spiked up, and he was wearing dragon hide boots. Overall he looked absolutely amazing, and Harry had struggled to drag his eyes away from his body.

For the next five minutes they chatted awkwardly about things like Quidditch. Apparently Wesley and Zac were pretty good at Quidditch, and they decided that the four of them would have a game tomorrow; Zac assured them that he'd be able to book the field.

Harry finally got up the courage, and turned to Wes. "I don't know how you're involved in this, but you told me that the answers were in this room. Where? Cos I haven't seen them yet!" His courage was picking up as he went along, and Draco nearly flinched at the fire in the boys eyes.

"What do you think the answers are?" Zac questioned.

Harry seemed to deflate slightly at the question, but quickly picked up again. "I don't know entirely where everything ties in. I know you know something about what happened to me this summer, and I know that something happened over that summer, which changed me…something to do with Tom." He finished quietly, looking down at his feet. "Now for some reason you are all pretending to be my friends to gain power?" He was guessing now, so the confidence left his voice. He looked up and saw that Draco and Wes were giggling to themselves, while Zac was smiling kindly at him. For some reason he blushed when he saw Zac looking at him like that.

"Harry," Zac reached out and took his hand. "Will you dance with me?" Harry was stunned from the emotions that washed through his body at the touch, so nodded dumbly and followed him as he led him to the centre of the floor. Zac placed his hands lightly on Harry's hips, and gestured for Harry to put his arms around his neck, which he did more than willingly. It felt so natural for him to do this, except there was still something wrong. The music switched to a slow dance, and Harry suddenly remembered that he was about as good at dancing as he was at not putting his life in danger. He was about to pull away when he felt Zac take the lead, and his body was more than willing to follow.

"I know you're nervous, but everything is fine. You're safe with me."

"I know. I mean-"

"I know what you mean. You want answers now?"

Harry nodded.

"The truth is I love you, and you love me."

Harry stopped and he was extremely grateful he'd thought to cast a silencing charm around them when they started dancing. "I- What the fuck?! Ok, let me get this straight. You love me?" Zac nodded. "And I love you." Again a nod. "and no one told me this because?" neither laughed at the joke.

"You knew. That's what happened this summer, that's what changed you, that's why you have that mark on your arm." Zac moved closer to Harry. "Because we fell in love."

"I seriously think I'd remember something like that. Now if you'll excuse me-" He tried to pull away but Tom wouldn't let him.

"You don't remember because I memory charmed you. Now relax, and-"

"Right, because now that I know you love me and memory charmed me to forget I'll feel so safe."

Zac sighed. "There is no point struggling, as I've cast a sticking charm on my hand, so you're not getting away. Now keep dancing so we don't ruin the atmosphere."

Harry fumed, but did as he was told simply because he couldn't think of anything better. He contemplated cancelling the silencing charm and shouting for help, but since he was in a room with a bunch of Slytherins he guessed that no one was likely to charge in and save him; they'd probably just tease him about it, before cursing him a bit for fun.

"Fine, what do you want? Because I'm not believing your lies." He glared at Zac, who sighed again.

"I knew this was a stupid idea." He muttered quietly to himself. "Right, well all I want is to take that little memory block away, or at least the first layer of it."

"What do you mean layer? Who are you?!"" Harry's eyes widened. There was no way he was going to let Zac cast any charm on him.

"You just had to be difficult, didn't you? Well you leave me only one choice." Zac suddenly leaned forwards and snogged Harry, who's brain froze meaning his body offered no resistance as he was quickly pushed into a small room, where Draco and Wes were sitting on a sofa, waiting for them.

Wes stood up and turned to look at them. "He being difficult? Do you need a hand?"

Zac gently pulled his lips away from Harry's, while Harry simply stared at him wide eyed at what he'd just done, but it only took him a second to realise that the kiss was simply a cover for leaving the hall, and no doubt everyone in the common room now thought that he and Zac were-

Harry waited for him to shudder at the mental picture, but it didn't come, leading him to think that even his body had betrayed him now.

Zac had been watching him for a while, before he turned to the other two. "Can you hold him, while I take down the first layer? We'll see how he reacts to that before taking down any others. Ok?" They both nodded, before turning to Harry who was slowly retreating to the door.

They all smirked as he grabbed the handle of the obviously locked door, but refused to admit that it wasn't going to open. He turned back to look at the approaching figures and it reminded him of a horror film he'd watched when he was small where three vampires had attached some blonde American girl and ripped her to shreds, and as he stood there waiting for the fangs he suddenly remembered that actually when he'd watched that film he'd been rooting for the vampires; how things change!

* * *

Please review soon! Hope you liked. I want some suggestions for pairings for the twins!


End file.
